Tokyo Mew Mew and the dragon
by Artificial Life Creator
Summary: [ON HOLD, SORRY!] When a dragon flies away from Dragona, she ends up in Tokyo Mew Mew. The Mew Mews attack her and, things go downhill from there!
1. A Dragon runs away

Note: This is a Tokyo Mew Mew story so, don't yell at me if you don't recognize anything!

Note: Nobody in Dragona actually speaks Dragonian. It's used for specific terms, and if you end up there, the people will speak a mix of languages, mainly an english-dragonian mix.

Disclaimer: All the Tokyo Mew Mew characters aren't mine, but anything you don't recognize is mine. Yes, I did use names that I liked from various places.

_Anti-Gravity Stables, Castle Dragon Master, near Capitala la Flame, Dragona, Dimension 002_

A bubble of anti gravity flew through the door of Galaxie's stable, knocking Anitra and a dragon tamer down. Galaxie charged through the door, almost trampling the two Dragonians. They rolled over and watched in horror as Galaxie opened a portal to Earth and flew through it. Anitra got up and dusted herself off. The dragon tamer ran to where Galaxie had disappeared. He collapsed on the ground and started to cry. Anitra ran over to him.

"It's ok. Hitomi will find her in an instant. I'll call Maryanna to tell her to be on the lookout alright?" Anitra patted his back. "I know how much Galaxie means to you. Everything will turn out alright." He looked up at Anitra and smiled through his tears.

"Promise?" he asked her. Anitra smiled.

"Cross my heart, hope to die, stick a needle in my eye. Promise." she said cheerfully. The dragon tamer got up and walked into the stable, closing the door behind him. Anitra jumped into the air and flew to Hitomi's room. The goddess looked up from the pool of water that she was looking at.

"Galaxie's on Earth, in Tokyo. This might pose as a problem, since the Mew Mews might attack her if they see her. You really have to get over there. I recommend not taking Fiery, because Galaxie might react badly to her presence." Hitomi said without emotion. Anitra noticed.

"Sure, but what's bugging you?" she asked the goddess. Hitomi sighed.

"Maryanna and Rivi have never seen Galaxie before. I really don't want to be there if anything goes wrong." Hitomi opened a portal and push Anitra through.

"Good luck!" she called as Anitra tumbled through.

**Next Chapter going up after two reviews!**


	2. Seeing things are we?

Chapter Two

_Tokyo_

Ichigo was walking home when Masha popped into the air by her ear in a puff of smoke.

"Predisite Alert! Predicite Alert!" he cried. Kish appeared in front of her.

"Miss me Kitty Cat?" he asked. Ichigo rolled her eyes.

"I won't miss you in a million years." she said and walked right by him, Masha batting her head with his tail. She rounded a corner and Kish landed on the deserted sidewalk. A second later Ichigo screamed. Kish started running in her direction and she rounded the corner, running full speed. Kish slowed down, but Ichigo didn't. She collided with Kish, sending them head over heels. Their tumble never really ended. Ichigo somehow got to her feet and started dragging Kish away from the corner.

"Ichigo what's wrong?" Kish asked. Ichigo kept running. They entered an alley and Ichigo finally stopped. Gasping for breath, she leaned against the wall.

"That was the- I'm not sure but it was scary. I think it might have been a Chimera Anima." she gasped.

"I don't think it was a Chimera. But did it look like some one had taken a handful of outer space and shaped it into a dragon shape?" Kish asked nervously. Ichigo looked up.

"Yeah, why?" she asked. Kish pointed to the entrance of the alley.

"Is that what you saw?" he whispered. Ichigo took her eyes off Kish and looked at the entrance. There, stood a dragon which looked like it had peeled itself out of the Milky Way. It roared and the sound wave shoved Kish and Ichigo into the back wall. The wall collapsed and the pair were thrown backwards. Kish was floating next to her.

"Are you ok Kitten?" Kish asked, helping Ichigo up. Sacari flew down next to Ichigo.

"What's up? You and Kish look like you were in a fight." she said happily. Kish and Ichigo glared at her.

"Do you not see the dragon that almost blasted us to pieces!" Kish yelled. Sacari looked up.

"What dragon?" she asked puzzled. Kish and Ichigo looked at the place the dragon was a minute ago. Nothing. The other four Mew Mews can into sight and ran towards Ichigo.

"What happened?" Lettuce asked, out of breath.

"Uh, there was a dragon that looked like a chunk of space and it was freaky." Ichigo stuttered. Sacari rolled her eyes.

"You guys were probably just seeing things. Dragons don't exist on Earth. They did, but now they don't. End of story." She snapped. Ichigo glared at her.

"If we were seeing things, how come the wall collapsed? And how could we of seen the same things?" Ichigo shot back. Sacari shrugged.

"Easy. Pai sent an illusion down to trick you. The wall collapsed because of a sound wave." Sacari said matter-of-factly. Ichigo glared at her.

"Well, you got it half right. The dragon roared at us and the wall collapsed because of that." Snapped Ichigo. Mint turned away from the bickering girls and screamed. The dragon had come back. Everybody looked up and started panicking, except Sacari, who looked really happy.

"A dragon! This is sooo cool!" she said, her eyes shinning. She spread her wings and flew up to the dragon's eye level.

"Power Pendant Activate!" shouted all the Mew Mews in union. A blinding light made the dragon shriek in rage and thrash. Sacari was hit by the dragon and was thrown into a wall. There was a sickening crunch and she slid to the ground and didn't get up.

"Ribbon Mint Echo!" shouted Mint. The arrow soared towards the dragon, but was deflected off.

"Don't attack!" someone screamed.

A/N: Cliffie! 2 reviews and the next chapter shall come!


	3. The unnamed mind disease

**Disclaimer: Sadly, Tokyo Mew Mew is not mine, but anything that you don't reconise is MINE!**

Anitra jumped off the roof of a near by building and ran over to the wounded dragon. She floated up and stroked the dragon's eye ridge.

"Galaxie where were you? You had everyone; especially Jacob was worried sick about you." She scolded gently. Then she turned and glared at the groups.

"Is this what you do when you see a strange creature? You attack it without mercy? If you hadn't noticed, Galaxie was scared out of her mind by a strange phenomenon which has yet to be named. Even Sacari's feeling it." Anitra said angrily.

Everybody looked down at the ground.

"We didn't know! I thought it was a Chimera Anima! How were we supposed to know it wasn't anything dangerous/' Mint shouted at the young Dragon Master. Anitra rolled her eyes.

"You could have asked! Dragons can speak whatever language they're faced with." Anitra snapped.

"How was we supposed to know that? I've only seen one dragon, and it didn't look like that! What was I supposed to do?"

"Humans said the same thing 500 years ago. 'Kill the monster that's eating our livestock' to stay alive. But no, if it's a menace to society, it has to go." Anitra yelled. She snapped her fingers, and she fell lightly to the ground near Sacari. Gently, Anitra slipped her hand behind Sacari's head and Anitra glowed gold for a second, before giving the glow to Sacari. Her head glowed, and she opened her eyes groggily and Anitra took her hand away carefully.

"How are you doing Cari?" asked Kish, floating over to her. Sacari rubbed the back of her head.

"Uh, ok I guess, but it would be nice if who ever was hitting my head with a sledge hammer would kindly stop, because it's getting annoying and it hurts." She said. Pai and Tart started to laugh softly. Sacari glared at them.

"What's so funny?" she asked menacingly. The laughter stopped.

"You just have a funny way of putting pain into perspective." Tart giggled. Anitra smiled.

"Sorry about all the trouble and we'd love to stay and chat but-"she was interrupted by a song. She dug into her pocket and pulled out her holo-phone and pressed the center. A woman with graying hair and a stern face was projected into the air. Anitra's eyes widened in surprise.

"Nana! How are you doing?" she asked happily. Nana smiled.

"I'm fine, but I'm worried about you Little one. I heard from Hitomi that another dragon fled. Are you alright? Is the dragon alright?" Nana asked worriedly. Anitra glanced behind her at Galaxie.

"I'm fine, and Galaxie has a sore neck, but other than that-"she was cut off again as the ground started to shake. Anitra dropped her phone in surprise and the screen shattered on impact. Everybody cringed.

"This may pose as a problem." Anitra said quietly. Adding to the screams in the background, Sacari fell to her knees screaming and crying. Kish knelt down beside her and hugged her tightly.

"What's wrong Sacari?" he asked shakily. Sacari's outfit changed from normal to Mew Mew and back, but to the surrounding people it just looked like her outfit flickered. She took a strangled breath and tried to talk, but whatever was happening wouldn't let her. Anitra ran over to Sacari. She put her hand on Sacari's shoulder while the earthquake gave a final shudder and stopped.

"_Sacari?" asked Anitra. She was answered by ringing and what sounded like cymbals crashing together and really loud noise. Finally, in all the confusion, she found a single, clear note. She pushed her mind towards it. When she reached it, she discovered that it was the only part of Sacari's mind that hadn't fallen to the disease._

"_Sacari!" Anitra yelled. The note shrank. "Sacari." Anitra whispered. The note grew and started to talk._

"_Loud, scary- can't think- everything's crashing down someone please- anybody just get rid of it PLEASE I"M BEGGING YOU! MAKE IT STOP! PLEASE! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" the note started screaming. It shrank and shrank, and disappeared as the disease gave Sacari a final blow before vanishing. Anitra found herself alone, back in her own mind._

Anitra opened her eyes to find everybody staring at her, including Maryanna and Rivi.

"Uh, guys? What just happened?" asked Pudding. Anitra smiled.

"Rivi, Maryanna, I think that we have taken one more step towards finding what's hurting the dragons." Anitra said. Before anyone could say anything, Galaxie started to thrash, knocking the Mew Mews, Maryanna and Rivi over. Anitra tried her best to stay calm, but failed

."Galaxie stop! Or, if you keep thrashing, don't go anywhere!" she screamed. Galaxie didn't seem to hear her. It roared and flicked her tail, making everybody scramble out of the way. The tail hit the ground, and all went black.

**A/N My other story (I don't think so) isn't a sequel; it's just a random story.**


	4. Author's Note

Author's note:

Clearing things up…

Ages:   
Anitra: 15

Maryanna: 13

Rivi: 14

Ichigo: 13

Kish: 14

Pai: 17

Tart: 10

Zakuro: 15

Pudding: 10

Mint: 12

Lettuce: 14

Sacari: 13

Ryou: 15

Amine (A-me-ney) means Little Dragon Leader

Little one: Dragons call their young 'Little one' and Sacari's part dragon so she falls in that category.

Generally, when Sacari turns into a dragon (she has control unlike Ichigo), her dragon form is the size of a hatchling, or curled up, slightly small than the average mouse pad. In Dragon Keep, something went weird and Sacari unknowingly turned into a 5 month old dragon, which is pretty big.

Anitra is the leader of the Dragon Army.

Nana is the demi goddess of dragons. No one except Hitomi knows her real name.

Did that clear some things up? Oh, by the way, Maryanna is me! Hitomi is the Primary Goddess, Goddess of Creation if you will in an alternate dimension, but she's like God in our world.


	5. Dragon Keep

Ichigo knew her mouth was moving, but she couldn't hear anything, so she started to panic.

"_Um, what's going on?" _she asked in her head. Another voice joined her.

"_Uh, Galaxie, where the heck are we!"_ Anitra asked angrily.

"_We are in the Cosmic Chamber. There is next to no gravity in here."_ came a melodic voice.

"_I wonder if that's Galaxie…"_ Ichigo started to wonder.

"_Yes Ichigo, that's Galaxie. I'm guessing we're somewhere in Dragon Keep, but I can't be sure because I thought that I've been everywhere in DK, but I'm guessing that I was mistaken. You can only talk by thinking because that's how dragons communicate with each other or their riders." _Anitra explained. Ichigo felt something stir next to her.

"_Heh. Funny, everything feels weird."_ Tart murmured beside her. Then he shot up and looked around wildly. Ichigo say his mouth moving quickly, but of course there was no sound.

"_What's going on? And why can I hear what people are thinking?" _Sacari groaned. Ichigo, Anitra and Tart's jaws dropped. Sacari _was_ a dragon.

"_Sacari, do you know that you're a dragon?"_ asked Tart. Sacari looked at herself.

"_Well, it was bound to happen eventually. I wonder what it's going to be like flying…"_ She said. She hopped to her feet, spread her wings which were bigger than normal and took off. Ichigo grabbed the ground, which for the first time; she noticed that it was invisible. Galaxie stirred, spread her wings and took off, throwing Tart and the newly awaken Pudding into Anitra. She giggled.

"_I'm going to be hyper now because Galaxie and I are pretty much one thing, so I feel what she feels and right now, well, good bye!"_ she pushed Tart and Pudding off her and went flying through the air with the two dragons. The rest of the group sat up and only Maryanna and Rivi seemed to know what was going on.

"_Well, obviously someone had too much sugar." _Maryanna sighed. Ichigo stood up and started floating.

"_COOL!"_ She yelled. The rest of the Mew Mews joined her in the air. Pudding adapted fine and was doing cartwheels. Rivi and Maryanna launched themselves into the air, followed by the aliens. They played in air for a while, and Sacari landed, shook herself and returned to human form.

"_That was weird, but cool."_ She said to herself. Kish pushed off from Pai and landed next to Sacari.

"_You were the other dragon?" _he asked, shocked. Sacari nodded.

"_Since this is a dragon dimension, the dragon part of me took over and I went dragon. Still, it was fun!" _Sacari said happily and spun Kish into the air. She spread her wings and jumped into the air and immediately soared near the domed ceiling of the midnight blue chamber, which was several hundred feet high and thousands of feet long.

"_This is so much fun!"_ Pudding yelled. She did a series of tricks and started spinning in the air with Tart.

"_Pudding let me go!" _he yelled. Pudding let go and he went flying. A few seconds later he hit a wall.

Suddenly, Anitra was lit up by a blinking red glow. Maryanna cringed and Rivi looked sadly around the 'Hardly any gravity' chamber as Anitra and Galaxie slowed their flying and landed sadly.

"_Come on everybody. We have to go."_ Anitra said dully. She hoisted herself onto Galaxie and motioned for everybody else to hop on the dragon. After several minutes of pushing and angry looks, the visitors to Dragon Keep were all finally settled on Galaxie's back: Anitra was at the front, and everybody else was between her and Maryanna who was in charge of making sure no one fell off.. Sacari was going to fly along side them.

"_I'm amazed that we all fit on Galaxie. She seemed pretty small before." _Pai said to himself. Anitra looked over her shoulder. They were riding bareback, and nobody seemed to like the idea except Anitra, who was used to it.

"_Galaxie is made up of cosmic energy. She can take that energy and use it to her advantage, or in this case, growing."_ Anitra explained. Galaxie took in a deep breath and let out a huge burst of anti-gravity, opening a portal to the unknown in front of her.

"_Go on little one. The portal will close after I've past through it."_ Galaxie told Sacari. Sacari smiled nervously and turned to the group.

"_See you guys later!"_ she called up to them and waved. She spread her wings, ran towards the portal and dove into the portal. There was a bang, and the portal closed over her. Everybody, except Anitra, Maryanna and Rivi started panicking.

"_What did you do to her?"_ Kish yelled at Anitra.

"_She's on her way to Capitala. Although, portals don't usually close like this unless…" _Anitra started. She looked behind her at Rivi and Maryanna. Their eyes were wide.

"_Unless the portal was closed because Castle DM is under attack, so we'd better hurry Commander."_ Rivi said quietly. Anitra nodded and turned back around.

"_Galaxie, what's the risk factor of opening another portal and going through to Capitala?"_ Anitra asked. Galaxie took a moment to respond.

"_The risks of getting stuck in the corridors are quite high. If someone were to contact Hitomi, she'll be able to get us through."_ Galaxie replied.

"_Risk factor 9.0 and dropping! I got a hold of Hitomi and she got the portal open! Oh, by the way Anitra, Castle DM _is _under attack by yours truly." _Maryanna giggled. Anitra clenched her fists and nudged Galaxie with her heels.

"_Let's go."_ Anitra said. Galaxie shot another bubble of anti-gravity and a portal opened. She spread her wings, freaking the people in the middle out, took off and flew into the portal.


	6. Corridors of Time and Space

"Anitra, who is 'Yours Truly'?" asked Lettuce. Anitra steered Galaxie around another corner in the corridor between Dragon Keep and Capitala la Flame before responding.

"The commander for the invading army is Sahire Oragan. He's the prince of Temple, which is on the other side of the planet. He's 18 and wants to marry me so he can take over the Dragon Army. I refused and so he attacked. Of course he didn't read the history book which says that 'the Dragon Master of the present is not allowed to marry until he/she has given up the staff to the next in line,' which doesn't usually happen until the Dragon Master is a couple hundred years old. The last one was 467 when he gave me the staff.

"The only good thing is the Dragon Army dwarfs the Temple army by several thousand; unfortunately the armies are about the same size because not all the dragons are effective against those bird brains and physical attacks are useless." Anitra explained. The group went around another corner and a brilliant fire coloured light was visible at the end of the tunnel. Anitra tightened her grip on Galaxie's head spikes.

"Hang on people 'cause this is going to be a bumpy ride!" she advised. Lettuce peered around Mint's shoulder.

"How bumpy?" she asked quietly.

"Let's just say 'bumpy' is an understatement. You might want to brace for the landing too." Anitra said grimly. Lettuce went back to holding onto a spike for dear life. Just in time too: there seemed to be a meteor show around them and they were thrown about. Ichigo's grip slipped and she flew off Galaxie's back. Kish automatically leaned out, and reached as far back as he could and saw Ichigo clamp onto his hand. Fighting against the wind, he managed to pull Ichigo back onto the dragon in front of him and held onto her waist. The light grew closer and it was beginning to look like a planet. Galaxie entered another portal and there were several bangs and a sound like rocks being pushed up upon each other. There was a sudden stop and Ichigo was thrown forward. If Anitra hadn't hopped of Galaxie, Ichigo wouldn't of flow off the dragon, and into the air with Kish right behind her. There wouldn't have been a bolt of lightning that struck the two, and they wouldn't have disappeared into another dimension. Sadly, Anitra had hopped off Galaxie before she had stopped and Galaxie had stopped in surprise, resulting Kish and Ichigo vanishing.

"Crap."

A/N-- Where did Kish and Ichigo disapear to?Who said 'crap'? Whos neck is on the line? R&R to find out! (It's that simple!) And, where did I put Sacari... Geesh! I can't remember! There are so many knots in this story it's amazing!


	7. Bonfire

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile, and this update will have absolutely no meaning at all to all my readers but in a future story, this plays a biiiggg part.**

**I majorly lost interest in this story so I'm going to finish it ASAP.**

**I don't own TMM but I do own 1-5 of the manga. I wish for Masaya to die because I hate him until... who knows when. Tawny, Jacob and Sisi are MINE!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 6

Tawny stared out her dorm window at the beach. She was far enough away that the enormous seniors' bonfire was just a speck of light. The light from the full moon fell across her face and onto the floor behind her. _Great day! No aliens, perverted or otherwise, to worry about, Jacob asked me out and its spring break in two days. As long as the aliens don't attack, I'll be safe._ The door opened behind her and Tawny spun around in surprised. Sisi walked in and closed the door gently.

Flicking on the lights, Sisi looked at her friend. "Why are you standing in the dark?" she asked. Tawny shrugged and turned back to the window.

"It's easier to see the moon." She said simply. Sisi cringed.

"Oh my god I am so sorry!" she apologized and turned the lights off. "I'm going to get ready for bed now. Please tell everybody to be quiet alright?" she asked Tawny. Tawny nodded.

"Sure, but's it's only like, eight thirty." Tawny said. Sisi grabbed her towel and stepped into the bathroom.

"I have to get up at four tomorrow for an early painting class." Sisi said and closed the door. Tawny stared at the door for a minute then turned back to the moon. The bonfire seemed to grow and reach for the stars. Tendrils of flame rose up into the sky and turned to ash before floating back down again. Muted shouts of surprise rang through air as the tendrils started to dance and return to the earth not as ash but as flame. They twisted around people's legs, tripping them but not singeing a molecule on their bodies or clothes. The corners of Tawny's mouth twitched.

_Nice work __Gekimetsu._

**What does Gekimetsu mean? It's japanese and something you would find in Pandora's box.**

**Click that little review button over there, flames or non-flames welcome. Let a lone, just review saying 'hi' would be nice. Or anything random. Later!**


End file.
